The Digital Fist Book 1: Recovering History
by Fusion Blaster
Summary: 15 year old Takato Matsuki is about to discover that his Parents have hidden the truths of their past. Now It has caught up to them and Takato will have to meet it face to face or rather fist to fist
1. A matter of Time

The Digital Fist Book 1: Recovering History  
  
Chapter 1: A matter of Time  
  
In the ward of Shinjuku, in the City of Tokyo two boys were running for their lives. This was not an uncommon site however. These two did this quite often. Usually from a female. This time however it wasn't a girl they pissed off. It was a large flame red Digimon chasing them. Fortunately due to all the times this duo pissed off the fairer sex they were rather adept at running.  
  
15 year old Kenta Kitagawa was not in the best of moods. "LET'S LEAVE THE DIGIMON BEHIND YOU SAID! WHAT COULD HAPPEN YOU SAID!"  
  
Kazu just kept running from the rabid Meramon chasing them "DAMNIT! HOW WAS I TO KNOW A DIGIMON WOULD BIO-EMERGE?"  
  
The boys quickly turned a corner and saw what they hoped would be a refuge from Meramon. The Shinjuku Chuo Park. Their Digimon were there and hopefully one of their fellow tamers would be as well. Their hope was short- lived however as one of Meramon's attacks struck a little too close to home just as they crossed the street into the park. Screaming bloody murder the duo was launched into the air and crashed onto the sidewalk.  
  
Kazu groaned and rolled onto his back as he turned to look at Meramon preparing a second attack to finish them "I'm too young and pretty to die."  
  
Kenta's comment was much less eloquent but summed up their situation well. "We're screwed"  
  
Fate however decided to only give the boys a good scare as they heard from the side "DIAMOND STORM!" The attack struck Meramon knocking down to the ground and giving the boys the chance to get on their feet. They quickly ran towards Rika who had her customary scowl aimed at them.  
  
"Don't make me reget saving your sorry asses."  
  
Renamon was quickly making sport of Meramon so Rika felt she could focus the boys. "And for that matter where are your Digimon? Don't tell me they got taken out by that loser."  
  
Kazu immediately took offence "FOR YOUR INFORMATION DEMON-GIRL WE LEFT THEM HERE IN THE PARK!"  
  
Kenta immediately smacked his forehead. "I'm not with him. I'd just like to say that now."  
  
Rika's eyebrow twitched "Noted." She turned to fight "Renamon quit playing with him." She turned back to Kazu "Alright dip-shit. You better be glad your friend is here so he can take you to the hospital."  
  
Renamon finished her opponent off and walked up the bloodbath that was now ensuing. "Do you require any assistance Rika?"  
  
Rika looked up from where she was making Kazu eat dirt "No."  
  
Renamon then quickly faded from sight and Kenta looked up at the sky "He had it coming"  
  
Nearby two women looked on at the site. One was dressed in a pantsuit and the other in a simple dress. The one in the pantsuit looked over at her companion "Kind of brings back memories doesn't it Kasumi?"  
  
Kasumi Tendo looked at the site with an almost wistful look on her face "Yes it does. Let's move on to better topics Nabiki." The two then continued on in the park. "Is your job doing well?"  
  
Nabiki smirked "Yes and moving here was definitely a good idea. I was so lucky finding an apartment within walking distance of the Municipal building. How are things doing at home?"  
  
"Keima is well. Daddy's had better days but all things considered it could be worse." Both women's smiles faded.  
  
"How's the Panda?"  
  
"Uncle Saotome has helped keep Daddy's spirits up. Auntie thankfully has been able to keep him in line."  
  
The two women walked for a while in silence both seemed to want to comment on some subject but neither one seemed willing to make the first step.  
  
Eventually they seemed to come back out of the park and to the sidewalk by one of the major streets. Kasumi then looked up and saw a clock. "Oh my. I need to get back to Nermia soon or I won't be in time to get some fresh bread for tonights dinner."  
  
An idea quickly formed in Nabiki's head "Hey I know. I've heard some of my neighbors raving about this little bakery not to far from here. We can pick some up there and then we can get to the subway and get you back to your husband."Else where in said little bakery a young man behind the counter was getting rather impatient. Takato Matsuki quickly looking over at the clock and then at the front. "Come on already. Why does time always seem to drag when I have to man the counter?"  
  
His mother than stepped back from behind the curtain and looked at her impatient son. "Alright Takato you can go meet your friends now. Just be careful."  
  
Takato's demeanor quickly shifted from sullen to elated. "Don't worry Mom. I can take care of myself. Guilmon will be nearby in any case." He quickly kissed his mom on the cheek and ran up the stairs. "AND DON'T FORGET YOUR CELL PHONE!"  
  
Takato's voice carried from upstairs "I won't."  
  
Mrs. Matsuki sat down on the stool in behind the register. She quickly however felt bored sitting there until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her "Honey what are you doing?"  
  
Mr. Matsuki smiled "Is it wrong to hold the most beautiful women I have ever know in my arms?"  
  
She half scowled "It is in front of the store."  
  
He just smirked "Just letting you know that we're gonna have plenty of time to ourselves tonight. Takato is going out with Jeri tonight."  
  
Mrs. Matsuki seemed to zoned out for a second "Do you think we could have ever been like that when we were younger?"  
  
Mr. Matsuki let his wife go "Part of me wishes we could have. I'm just glad our boy doesn't have to go threw what we did."  
  
"No he had his own hell to deal with."  
  
"And he came out stronger because of it. Don't worry bout him too much. I'd better clean up and get things set up for tomorrow now." With that he stepped back into the kitchen.  
  
Upstairs Takato was frantically preparing. His partner and roommate since his return from the Digital world Guilmon asked the obvious question "Date tonight?"  
  
Takato put on a fresh shirt "Yeah. Guilmon can you keep your distance an..."  
  
"And keep out of trouble while you and Jeri have time alone." The Dino finished. "Takato?"  
  
"Yeah buddy?"  
  
"What exactly do you and Jeri do while you're alone?"  
  
Takato stopped like a dear in the headlight of a truck. "Uhhhhhhh... I'll tell you later okay."  
  
Guilmon pondered this "Why can't you tell me now Takato?"  
  
"Because I don't want you near my love life" Takato thought to himself "Not that I can tell you that." The Tamer carefully thought up his response. "I don't have time. I'm running late buddy."  
  
Fortunately for his Tamer this proved to be an acceptable answer to his question and Takato was able to finish his preparations. Takato shot downstairs to say goodbye and his father meet him at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Takato."  
  
"Yeah Dad?"  
  
"Here is some money for tonight." He handed Takato 5000 Yen. "Have fun and be careful. Remember it's your duty to keep Jeri safe."  
  
"Got ya Dad. Don't worry I will."  
  
"Good and remember..."  
  
"Keep an eye out." Takato finished "Come on Dad it's like you expect me to get attacked or something"  
  
As his son left with Guilmon following and keeping out of sight he muttered "Not without good reason son." He nodded his head "We've been lucky so far. The last thing he needs is my past showing up again."  
  
Takato had been gone for only a minute when Nabiki and Kasumi entered. When their eyes meet the ones of the woman behind the counter everything seemed to freeze in place. Immediately there was recognition in her eyes that reflected theirs. No one seemed able to find their voices.  
  
Finally Kasumi ended the silence. "A.. Akane?"  
  
Mrs. Matsuki sighed then smiled slightly "Hello Kasumi. It's been a long time hasn't it." Akane walked out from behind the counter and approached her sisters whose reactions were as different as night and day. Kasumi was smiling brightly but Nabiki seemed at once both saddened and relieved. Kasumi then grabbed both of her sisters and embraced them in a hug. Nabiki and Akane both returned the hug but neither one seemed to return it as enthusiastically as their elder sister.  
  
Kasumi let them both go. "Twenty years.... It's been far too long little sister."  
  
Akane nodded her head "Ranma could you get out here please?"  
  
"Just a second." As Ranma stepped out from behind the curtain "Hey Akane how bout we close up a bit early and..." He stopped as he saw who was in the Bakery front "Well. So much for that idea."  
  
------  
  
Author's notes: Well this chapter ended up Shorter than my usual but It was just as long as it needed to be here. This is my first Digimon fanfic and I hope its well received but I eagerly await your reviews for good or ill. A note, I am a fan of both Rukato and Jurkato so just because its one now don't mean it can't change later. Also unlike a lot of Ranma½ crossovers this will not have all of Takato's problems in life get fixed by the martial arts. It'll probably just give him more. Well Leave me a review. Thank you and good night everybody! 


	2. Confrontations

Digital Fist  
  
Book 1: Recovering History  
  
Chapter 2: Confrontations  
  
Ranma's entire posture spoke of discomfort. "I should have known. It was only a matter of time I guess."  
  
Nabiki looked him over "Well that at least answers the question if you two left together."  
  
Ranma scowled "I see that somethings never change." Akane scowled at him for a second. He then directed his gaze to Kasumi and smiled "You look good Kasumi."  
  
Kasumi smiled back "You look good as well Ranma. You're bakery looks nice."  
  
Both Ranma and Akane got proud looks on their faces and Akane spoke "Its been good to us. The best years of our lives have been here. Its been....normal."  
  
Both of the elder Tendo sisters had disbeleving looks on their faces. Ranma laughed "Mostly normal anyway. Takato definatly has made things interesting these last few years."  
  
Kasumi got an almost giddy look on her face "You have kids?"  
  
Akane answered two and Ranma answered one.  
  
Nabiki raised her eyebrow inquesitivly "Which is it one or two."  
  
"One but somedays it seems like two." Ranma replied.  
  
Kasumi got a hopeful look on her face. "How old is he?"  
  
Akane smiled "He's 14. He'll be 15 in a couple of months."  
  
Nabiki laughed softly "Sorry Kasumi. Little Keiichi still don't have a family member his age."  
  
Akane questioned "You have a son?"  
  
Kasumi beamed "Yes Keima and I finally have a son and a daughter. He's six and she's five. He's a bit lonely though. I had hoped that if you came back into our lives you would have a boy around his age for him to play with."  
  
Akane thought for a second "He doesn't get along with his sister?" "Megumi adores him. Just she seems to drive him crazy sometimes." Kasumi laughed. "Of course I know all about his position."  
  
Both Nabiki and Akane looked slightly taken aback by her comment. Ranma laughed out loud "Makes me glad I'm an only child." He paused for a second as a thought occoured him "I am an only child right?"  
  
Nabiki shuddered for a second there "Yes. Thank you for that thought by the way Ranma."  
  
Ranma smiled sadisticly "Welcome. So what can we get you ladies?"  
  
Kasumi looked over the bread on display. "Oh this right here will be perfect. How much is it?"  
  
Ranma was about to reply when his wife smacked him on the head glared him into silence. "No charge for you Kasumi."  
  
"Oh no I have to pay you something." Kasumi paused as she thought for a second. "I know the whole family is getting together at the Dojo next Sunday. I know the rest of the family would love to see you again."  
  
Both Akane and Ranma seemed to freeze at the thought. Ranma found his voice first. "Thats not a good idea. I'll be honest."  
  
"Ranma no." Akane tried to stop him but he would not let it be.  
  
"No Akane it needs to be said. Kasumi when we left Nerima we meant to leave it for good."  
  
"Well considering you never even tried to contact us." Nabiki commented venomously.  
  
Ranma bairly kept from shouting back and glared at her. "There were people there who we really didn't want to see ever again."  
  
Kasumi became downcast and looked over at the middle sister "We should tell them Nabiki."  
  
Both Ranma and Akane questioned at the same time "Tell us what?"

* * *

Takato ran down the alley with an annoyed expression on his face. "God damn it." He stopped for a second to catch is breath. "At least it didn't happen till after I dropped off Jeri." He looked at his D-arc and the compass display. "Good he's not far."  
  
Takato took off again then stopped when he caught sight of Guilmon in a dimly lit almost empty lot. "Where is he buddy?"  
  
Guilmon turned to his tamer. "I dunno but he's definatly here."  
  
Then from above in the shadows on the top of the remains of a wall of the building that once stood in the lot there was cry. "BOMBER!" A grey sphere of energy flew towards Takato.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Takato bairly had time to dodge the attack, which smashed, into the ground the he occupied only seconds before.  
  
Guilmon eyes went feral "NO ONE HURTS TAKATO! PYROSPHERE!" A fireball launched at the top of the wall, which was annihilated.  
  
From the side however the voice came again. "Oyaji Punch!" Out fist forward glowing with power was a BomberNanimon.  
  
Guilmon turned and his claw caught on fire meeting the gray colored Pac-man look alike's fist with a cry of his own "Rock breaker!" The two attacks for a moment battled for supremacy but ended in a stalemate as both 'mon were knocked back.  
  
BomberNanimon smile crossed his massive face "At last a worthy foe. I shall enjoy crushing you and your tamer."  
  
Takato had regained his bearings and was examining the readout on his digivice.  
  
**_BomberNanimon  
  
Type: Invader  
  
Attibute: Virus  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Attacks: Oyaji Punch, Bomber  
_**  
"Okay, he's only a level above us Guilmon. Get ready to wipe him out." Takato's confidence carried over to Guilmon who attacked again with a pyrosphere. BomberNanimon dodged the attack and countered with his own that the reptile avoided himself. Takato quickly pulled a card from his deck hoping to find one that would help end this fight quickly. It was late and he didn't want to hear from his parents about his missing curfew.  
  
Takato smiled as he found what he was looking for. "DIGI-MODIFY! SPEED ACTIVATE! Guilmon he's all yours."  
  
Guilmon shot off like a bullet after his enemy. BomberNanimon was surprisingly fast but the viral rookie with his enhancement was faster. He got behind the invader and stuck him hard with his rock breaker smashing him into the remains of another wall in the lot.  
  
BomberNanimon got up battered and angry. "Damn you human! You have tainted this fight long enough. Die! Oyaji Punch!"  
  
Takato froze for a second as BomberNanimon launched towards him. Guilmon however interecpted the digimon and succeded in distroying him with his rock breaker. Guilmon growled for a second as the data floated away. Takato breathed a sigh of relief. "That was closer than I liked partner." Guilmon nodded in agreement as a new voice was heard on the battlefield.  
  
"It wouldn't have been if you just digivolved Gogglehead." Takato turned to see Rika walk out accompanied by Renamon.  
  
"Maybe so Rika. It didn't seem... I dunno right, I guess. What are you doing out so late?"  
  
"Oh come on isn't it obvious." Rika rolled her eyes "Renamon sensed the same Digimon you did. You just got to him first."  
  
Guilmon decided to put his two cents in. "Actually he showed up by Jeri's house."  
  
Takato continued for him. "Yeah. I was just dropping her off from our date and Guilmon got attacked. We chased him here."  
  
"Perhaps you were led here." Renamon commented.  
  
Takato looked thoughtful. "It's possible, I guess."  
  
Rika dismissed it "In any case Gogglehead, you really need to be more careful. That Digimon was ready to kill you. The last thing we need is to lose one of our own to carelessness."  
  
Takato scratched the back of his head. "Maybe, but I knew Guilmon wouldn't let that happen. Plus like I said, it didn't seem right."  
  
Rika raised her eyebrow. "A matter of honor or something?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"Well that's just stupid."  
  
"It is not!"  
  
"Oh please. If I didn't know any better I'd think you did it for the thrill."  
  
"Oh that's the pot calling the kettle black!" Takato mocked.  
  
Rika got an indignant look on her face. "What does that mean?"  
  
"You know you originally got into being a Tamer for the thrill." "That was five years ago Matsuki. I grew up. You should try it sometime." Rika and Takato were beginning to have a stare off when Guilmon decided to look at Takato's watch to check the time.  
  
"Takato?" he asked  
  
"What Guilmon?" his tamer replied  
  
"We're past curfew."  
  
"OH CRAP! Dad's gonna kill me. Can't talk now Rika gotta go." In a flash both Tamer and Digimon were off.  
  
Rika glared in their direction for a moment. "Stupid. Come on Renamon lets get out of here."

* * *

Takato quietly turned the key to enter his home. It was dark inside the kitchen. Takato sighed "Good no one's awake. Come on boy. If we don't make any noise I don't think we'll have any problems."  
  
Guilmon nodded and the two tip-toed inside. Takato motioned for Guilmon to go on ahead as he closed and locked the door behind him. Just as Guilmon slipped up the stairs and Takato thought he was going to get off scott free he heard a voice from the table.  
  
"You're late." It was his father.  
  
Takato blinked as his dad turned on the lights "Oh you're up. Heheh. Sorry Dad."  
  
"So what kept you out an hour after your curfew?" Ranma's voice seemed slightly slurred.  
  
Takato noticed something he knew was unusual. His father had a bottle of sake in front of him. _"But Dad almost never drinks.... unless something bad has happened."_ He knew however that trying to change the subject wouldn't help any. "There was a Digimon that challenged Guilmon."  
  
Ranma's posture changed as he sat strait up. "Did he attack during your date?"  
  
"No he showed up just after I dropped her off."  
  
"So the digimon kept you busy then?"  
  
Takato nodded in the affirmative then voiced the question on his mind. "Is there something wrong Dad?"  
  
Ranma sighed. "Yes and no son. It's a long story."  
  
Takato's curiosity was peaked "Well we're both awake and I don't have school tomorrow."  
  
As father's eyes met son's Takato he saw something in them he had never seen before. Weary resignation. "Son. I doubt you would believe me if I told you the whole story."  
  
The goggleheaded tamer raised an eyebrow "Dad I've got a real live Digimon for a roommate. I've been to another dimension and I've saved two worlds from a killer program. I doubt it could be that strange."  
  
His father smirked. "I was able to change from a boy to a girl. I had three girls besides your mother after me for my hand in marriage and all when I was only a little older than you."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yeah. Kiddo there is a lot you don't know about your mother and me. We had planned on you not finding out about it."  
  
"What changed things?"  
  
"Your Aunts Kasumi and Nabiki showed up after you left to buy some bread."  
  
"I've never met them. Why didn't you tell me about them." Takato questioned.  
  
"We haven't talked to them since before you were born. Hell, we haven't talked to any of our family since before you were born."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it another day. I'm not really in the mood to talk about that right now. Next Sunday though you'll get to meet them. We're going to your Grandfather Tendo's home, that's your mom's father, for a family reunion. " Ranma took a drink from the bottle in front of him.  
  
"You seem really enthusiastic Dad."  
  
"When did you get a smart mouth?" Ranma asked rhetorically "No I am obviously not happy about it. I'm doing it more for your mother. I really don't look forward to seeing Pops again."  
  
"You didn't get along with Grandfather Tendo?" Takato questioned "No we got along alright. Its your Grandfather Saotome, my dad, I have problems with."  
  
Takato was now confused. "But our last name is Matsuki?"  
  
"We changed our last name before you were born but after we left Nermia." His father paused for a moment before continuing. "Maybe I should tell you some of our story. I suppose you deserve to know some of your family history. It all started when I was a little boy. My father decided to take me on a training trip..."  
  
Author's Notes: Well I wrote this one up pretty much over the weekend. I really don't have much to say on this one. This one is closer to what I like the chapter lengths to be but not quite there. Next chapter I plan to have more of the Tamers in it. The journey has just begun. 


End file.
